Feedback Update: A Clockwork Syringe
April 4th, 2011 Arr me hearties - it be feedback time! Ahem. Anyway, it's once more the time to implement your ideas and advice into the game based on last week's update - the new pirate quest A Clockwork Syringe. Firstly, some changes to the 'Rum'geon on Braindeath Island. You will now be allowed to take aquatic summoning familiars into the dungeon but still no spirit land-lubbers. In other news, Bard Roberts has got his latest shanty up and running so head to your local pirate pub to listen to a recap of your most recent zombie-pirate clash. There's also yet another update to the task system to add incorporate the miniquests formally back into the game. Last, but certainly not least, another update to the 'rum'geon, this time regarding that strange wall. It's still there but more experienced adventurers will recognize a way past to enter and see what lies within... ---- Familiars The 'Rum'geon on Braindeath Island can now be entered with four aquatic familiars - granite crabs, karamthulhu overlords, spirit dagannoths and granite lobsters. These four function as they would on land and are the only familiars that can be brought into or summoned in the 'rum'geon. Miniquests and Tasks The tasks introduced with this update were returned to miniquests status with the move from Achievement Diaries to Tasks. As such, the task cape, which could be bought from Orlando Smith, was removed from the game. Many of these miniquests do not fit into any area of tasks that currently exists so simply provide monetary rewards, obtainable from Explorer Jack, while those in certain areas contribute towards the items for that area. The miniquests still provide their independent rewards as well as those from being tasks. Strange Wall The strange wall can be passed with 75 Dungeoneering to reveal another flooded area with more general malpractitioners, although these are level 95 with a max hit of 210, 430 lifepoints and poison that hits 74. They drop similar items to the level 65s but in larger amounts. There are also level 34 dismembered disorderlies, who crawl around very slowly but will occasionally grab hold of the players' legs and bite, possibly dealing up to 47 poison damage with a max hit of 130 that can't be prayed against and it will drain run energy by up to 50%. If the player is actually fighting them then they will bite you as a special attack once in a while. The general malpractioners syringe throws will cause the disorderlies to move at the speed of a normal monster (player walking) for a time. The only drop is bones. There are also giant 'rum'-pumped crabs in the dungeon that are effect in the same way by the malpractitioners' syringes. These are level 122 and have a maximum hit of 235 with 1150 lifepoints. These giant crabs have similar drops compared to their smaller cousins, though in larger amounts, and also drop the unique brackish bow (information below). Further inside the 'rum'geon is a door that leads into another area. This door can only be opened once 25 malpractitioners or disorderlies have been killed. Inside is the boss of the 'rum'geon - the 'rum'-pumped spider crab. It is level 281, roughly halfway between the Giant Mole and the Kalphite Queen. It has 2275 lifepoints and multiple attack styles. The primary attack is melee with it's legs and is a rapid stab attack with a max hit of 199. The crab has another melee attack with it's claws, which can hit up to 307 with a slow, crushing attack. The crush attack also has around a 50% chance to stun the player for between 3 and 5 seconds. There are malpractitioners in the room but they cannot be attacked, even with range or mage. If the syringe is thrown at the crab, it will become able to hit through prayer and either much more accurate but slower or attack twice each turn but much less accurately. This effect lasts until 500 lifepoints damage has been dealt to the player by the crab. The syringes can also hit the player, either poisoning or causing disease that starts at 74 damage. Much like it's stats, the 'rum'-pumped spider crab has drops halfway between those of the Giant Mole and the Kalphite Queen. The unique drop of the spider crab is a unique bracelet - the Band of the Waves. The band increases the player's accuracy, damage and defence when underwater by 15%. This increases to 20% if the enemy is the player's slayer task and stacks with the special attack of all the other weapons. It also provides a +1 prayer. Along with the giant 'rum'-pumped crabs, the spider crab can be killed as part of a 'rum'-pumped crab slayer assignment. The 'rum'-pumped spider crab is also a slayer task on its own from Catolax. Brackish Bow The bow is a rare drop from giant 'rum'-pumped crabs and is very similar to the brackish blade. It has the same special attack - 'Rum'ify. It doubles the chance of hitting, and adds 2.5% of the damage dealt to your Strength, Attack and Defence, draining 75% of the special attack meter. The brackish bow is similar to the dark bow in terms of stat bonuses - only with +90 ranged attack but with a faster speed.